Hajime Sugoroku
Hajime Sugoroku 「双六一」 is a major supporting character of the anime and web manga series. He is one of the guards in charge of supervising Building 13 of Nanba Prison. Appearance He is a bald man with stern eyes and a cross shaped scar that goes through his left eye. Personality He is a stern, intimidating man who takes his job seriously. He's also a workaholic and hates it when he has to take days off. Despite this, he does go against the rules at times, such as not telling the warden about how the Cell 13 inmates constantly try to escape, as he doesn't want to lose his job or get demoted. He often gets annoyed at the antics of the Cell 13 inmates and will not hesitate to use force to bring them in. Despite taking his job seriously, he does hide some things from the warden, such as the fact he has a pet cat (though Seitaro and Yamato know about it) and the fact that the cell 13 inmates frequently escape. Hajime is a very short tempered man, often yelling at people who annoy him. However, when addressing his superiors, he displays a calm professional attitude. Though he does show a little leniency towards the Cell 13 inmates, he can be quite brutal to them when they go too far. He's also a very suspicious person and holds Jyugo as someone he needs to keep a careful eye on. Background Describe background here. Plot Write about the character's experience and significance to the plot here. Relationships Jyugo: Out of all the prison mates, Hajime trusts him the least, seeing the other three more as juveniles and not threatening, especially since their reasons for being in prison don't warrant any genuine harm or concern. He keeps a close eye on Jyugo who often annoys him with his escape attempts. Jyugo's opinion of him is not clear but he seems to enjoy teasing Hajime and aggravating him with his escape attempts. When Jyugo went into a moment of rage, Hajime did not hesitate to break several of his bones and send him into a coma to stop him Uno: Like his friends, he enjoys teasing Hajime. Hajime tends to get annoyed with his antics like he does with the othes but is usually able to prevent him from wanting to escape by showing him erotic magazines. However, their relationship turns sour after Hajime beats Jyugo, saying that Hajime was a worse monster for what he did and lectured him severely before kicking him out of the cell. Rock: He enjoys teasing Hajime and challenging him to fights, which he always loses. Hajime gets annoyed by his antics but takes advantage of Rock's simple mindedness to keep him in line, usually baitnig him with the lunch menu to keep him calm. Nico: While the two have not much interaction, Hajime tends to get annoyed with him like he does with the other cell 13 inmates.However, he also refers to Nico as a good kid and the easiest of the cell mates to handle and seems to treat him slightly gentler than he does the other inmates due to being the youngest and least threatening. Nico acts friendly to Hajime though does tease him on occassion. Momoko: She has feelings for him though he is terrified of her, as her stares at him look like intense death glares from his perspective. He hides the fact that the cell 13 inmates often escape to keep his job. He is also frightened of her temper, shivering when she shows true anger. Despite this he does respect her power and abilities and sees her as a competent warden. Seitaro: The two seem to get along and Seitaro is one of the few people Hajime has never been shown getting angry at. He gives Seitaro advice on how to handle the prisoners and advises him to have more confidence, while Seitaro looks up to Hajime as a role model and his superior. Hitoshi: His younger brother whom he seems embarassed of due to his cross dressing habits. Despite this, his younge rbrother cares greatly for him and often comes to visit him. When he is sick, Hitoshi is the one to care for him. Yamato: He is annoyed at Yamato due to his obsession with training and horrible sense of direction. Abilities Intelligence He is shown to be rather intelligent, managing several times to intercept the cell 13 inmates and prevent them from escaping. In addition, he is able to understand them and their weaknesses well enough to get them to behave and prevent them from wanting to escape. Strength He is quite strong, being able to easily take on Rock and even take Jyugo down during his rage moment and when he activated his scythes, breaking several of Jyugo's bones and sending him into a temporary coma (though of note is that Jyugo was distracted by his friends who tried to restrain him). Gambling He is a terrific cheater, being able to win against Uno who is known for his notorious gambling skills. Quotes State quotes by the character here. Trivia *His favorite color is crimson. *He has a black belt in judo. *His hobby is shogi. *He is a heavy smoker. *According to the cell 13 inmates, he has no girlfriend. *He is 199cm tall and weighs 80kg. *His blood type is AB References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guards Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13